


Пора начать покупать сигареты

by AshWoods



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWoods/pseuds/AshWoods
Summary: Ви не знал, как это началось. Джонни его бесил, бесил, бесил. Говорил, хочет помочь, хочет спасти Ви и спастись самому, а Ви вспоминал, как по воле Джонни разбивал себе лицо об окно квартиры и понимал, что Джонни пиздит как дышит.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Пора начать покупать сигареты

**Author's Note:**

> У меня наиграно всего 15 часов на данный момент, поэтому не претендую на каноничность, меня просто вставило и я как бешеная мартышка побила по клавиатуре. И да, обоснуй уровня "они упали и потрахались".

Ви не знал, как это началось. Джонни его бесил, бесил, бесил. Говорил, хочет помочь, хочет спасти Ви и спастись самому, а Ви вспоминал, как по воле Джонни разбивал себе лицо об окно квартиры и понимал, что Джонни пиздит как дышит.  
Ви смотрел на джойтой, которые в Джапантауне стояли на каждом повороте, на девочек и мальчиков, перекроенных десятки раз, почти идеальных, пусть вид их имплантов демонстрировал дешевизну модификаций - и ничего не чувствовал. Нет, он и раньше не спал с ними, но полюбоваться на хорошенькую куклу всегда было приятно. Теперь мир Ви был блеклым, состоящим из страха умереть, из головокружений и приступов слабости.  
Состоящим из ненависти к Джонни, его новой опухоли мозга.  
Иногда они почти мило болтали. Иногда Джонни говорил что-то полезное. Чаще - выебывался, легенда хуева.  
Иногда, несмотря на всю злость, Ви чувствовал восхищение. Да. Легенда. Даже "Арасака" посчитала Джонни заслуживающим того, чтобы сделать его вечным. 

После очередного дня безумной беготни по Найт Сити, Ви без сил свалился поперек кровати. Даже не озаботился тем, чтобы запихнуть в себя безвкусный буррито. В такие моменты биочип словно считывал его слабость и заставлял чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Картинка перед глазами плыла, подступала тошнота. Обычно в такие моменты Ви закидывался парой тех таблеток от Вика и становится легче. Ви привычно потянулся к банке, чтобы Джонни остановил его руку крепкой хваткой за запястье.  
Вроде не настоящий, но почему тогда Ви так хорошо чувствует холод металла?  
— Надо поговорить, — сказал, как отрезал. Ви дёрнул руку на себя, высвобождая её.  
— О чем на этот раз? Вроде, в последний раз ты был не против того, чтобы я замедлял процесс переписывания моей, блять, башки.  
— И я все ещё не против. Просто сейчас ты выпьешь свои колеса, и я пропаду до утра, а то и до обеда. Тогда как этот вопрос можно решить сейчас, — Джонни затянулся своей вечной сигаретой. Такая же ненастоящая, но Ви чувствовал запах дыма, горечь на корне языка.  
— Что за вопрос? — Ви закинул руки за голову, лениво поглядывая на Джонни из-под полуприкрытых век. По крайней мере для разговоров с Джонни не нужно было ворочать языком, это сейчас казалось непосильной задачей.  
— Почему ты такая сучка, Ви? Ведёшь себя со мной так, словно я тебе в утреннюю кашу насрал. Я, блять, тоже не выбирал, оказаться ли мне в башке нытика, которого любая из Мокс уделает по стойкости. Мы в одной лодке, Ви, и тебе лучше сотрудничать со мной.  
— А если я не? — Ви лениво усмехнулся. Он практически из принципа не соглашался с Джонни сходу, всегда нужно хоть немного повозражать.  
— Ты видел мои воспоминания. Я умею быть очень хорошим союзником и очень плохим врагом.  
Джонни потянулся к Ви рукой, слишком медленно для удара, но тот все равно напрягся. Джонни зарылся пальцами в его волосы, той рукой, что из плоти и крови, вдруг потянул за волосы с силой, заставляя запрокинуть голову, при этом сам Джонни, его картинка, дернулась, и он оказался верхом на Ви, сжимая его бедра ногами. Тяжёлый.  
Биочип, запустивший свои лапки из нулей и единиц глубоко в мозг Ви стимулировал нейроны, посылал сигналы через синапсы, безбожно дурачил его органы чувств, заставляя ощущать то, чего на самом деле быть не могло.  
Джонни был такой тёплый.  
— Мы могли бы быть такими хорошими приятелями, Ви, но ты дерзишь, вредничаешь, как какая-нибудь девчонка с недоебом. Слушай, а может в этом и дело? Когда у тебя в последний раз кто-то был? — Джонни расплылся в гадкой улыбке, выдохнул пиксельный дым Ви в лицо.  
— Вот это уже не твое дело. Отвали, — Ви попытался спихнуть его, но Джонни ловко перехватил запястья. Отвел их вверх, пришпилил к постели своей чертовой серебристой рукой, сам привстал. У Ви перехватило дыхание.  
— Не сопротивляйся, я всё равно сильнее. И тебе всё равно понравится. Тебе уже нравится, — шептал Джонни на ухо Ви, и тот чувствовал, как волоски на шее становятся дыбом и по спине бегут мурашки. Отборный мат, которым он собирался покрыть Джонни, застрял в горле, и Ви просто ждал, что Джонни сделает дальше, когда он наконец рассмеется и скажет какую-нибудь гадость в духе “вау, Ви, а ты ничем не отличаешься от фанаток-мокрощелок, которые увивались за мной”. Но Джонни не смеялся.  
Джонни смотрел ему в глаза, одной рукой все так же удерживая запястья — блять, Ви, ты же можешь вырваться в два счета и положить конец этому безумию, — а другой размашистым жестом огладил грудь, живот, и совсем не церемонясь накрыл ладонью пах. Ви вздрогнул, рвано выдохнул — тело внезапно сильно отозвалось на такую незамысловатую ласку. Он резко напомнил себе Деламейна с его отделившимися личностями, только вместо семи у Ви было две: здравомыслящая, которая твердила, что это надо прекращать, и дикая, голодная, жадная до ласки. Та его часть, которая жила простыми эмоциями, которая могла ненавидеть и хотеть одновременно. И эта часть побеждала.  
Джонни же явно не приходилось решать моральную дилемму: свободной рукой потянул пояс штанов Ви вместе с трусами вниз, приспуская их достаточно, чтобы освободить привставший член. Пояс штанов неприятно врезался в нежную кожу под яйцами, но Джонни всё ещё не отпустил его руки, а просить его о чем-то Ви пока не собирался.  
— Ты знаешь, Ви, — Джонни обхватил член Ви ладонью, неспешно двинул вверх-вниз, погладил большим пальцем головку. Дразнился, заставляя дышать поверхностно, сдерживать себя, чтобы не податься бедрами навстречу руке, — Ты, наверное, первый человек, которого выебет конструкт.  
От прозвучавших слов в ушах зашумело. Джонни наконец взял вставший член в кулак, ускорил темп, пусть и недостаточно, не так, как того хотелось Ви. Наверняка специально, Джонни же слышит его мысли и то, что он слышит, наверняка еще сильнее раздувает его непомерное эго.  
— Ну что, ты будешь хорошим? — Ви кивнул в ответ, облизнул пересохшие губы, а Джонни наконец опустил его руки, отодвинулся, позволяя Ви сесть, стянуть с себя футболку, сбросить на пол штаны. Ви потянулся к застежкам на бронежилете Джонни, но он покачал головой.  
Ну конечно, Джонни Сильверхэнд трахается одетым.  
Он толкнул Ви обратно спиной на постель, неожиданно рассмеялся:  
— Знаешь, что особенно круто? Это всё в твоей голове, а значит, не нужны ни смазка, ни презервативы.  
Джонни, похоже, устал ждать, не церемонясь развел ноги Ви пошире, устраиваясь между них, на пробу протолкнул в него палец. Ви ждал боли, но ощутил лишь знакомый дискомфорт и холод металла. Похоже, Джонни был прав. Еще бы он не был прав, ведь в реальности Ви лежит один в квартире с голой задницей, и никакой рокербой не трахает его металлическими пальцами до чертовых искорок в позвоночнике.  
— Давай уже, — прохрипел Ви, и это, кажется, первое что он произнес за всё это действо. Джонни два раза просить не нужно было, стоило словам прозвучать, как он расстегнул ширинку, со вздохом облегчения высвобождая член из штанов.  
— Ну-ка, ножки пошире, — он одной рукой отвел ногу Ви в сторону, другой помогая себе войти в него. Ви застонал сквозь зубы, не выдерживая, цепляясь руками за плечи Джонни. У живого человека потом остались бы синяки, но Джонни просто идет синей рябью и начинает двигаться в нем, сперва неспешно, но быстро ускоряясь и вскоре просто потрахивая Ви короткими движениями.  
Интерфейсы перед глазами Ви покрылись помехами. Было хорошо, чертовски хорошо, пусть Джонни почти не касался его, только удерживал ноги пошире.  
— Ч-черт, давай по-другому, — Ви поморщился от неприятных ощущений. Реальность брала свое, в реальности его тело было в неудобной позе без всякой поддержки и мышцы заныли, задрожали, не в силах больше поддерживать её.  
— Прости, забыл, что меня не существует, — Джонни вышел из него, бесцеремонно перевернул и поставил, так, как ему удобно — с отставленной задницей и лицом, уткнувшимся в постель. Ви был не против, такую позу по крайней мере было возможно сохранять. Джонни же поспешил продолжить, но на этот раз трахал его размашисто, почти полностью выходя из него и вновь вбиваясь на всю длину члена, трахал так, что подгибались пальцы на ногах. Ви было невыносимо жарко, голова шла кругом, но вместе с тем было до того хорошо, до того сладко, что весь мир сжался до желания кончить. Он не выдержал и принялся дрочить себе в одном темпе с толчками Джонни. Кажется, Ви стонал, но мир настолько расплывался, что он не мог понять даже то, насколько он громок.  
— Ближе меня у тебя никого не будет, Ви, слышишь? — Джонни навис над ним, выдыхая слова прямо в ухо, — Я часть тебя, я видел тебя насквозь. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.  
Внезапно Джонни укусил его, в то чувствительное место, где шея переходит в плечи. Не сбавляя темпа поспешил зализать укус и это было уже слишком. Ви кончил громко, пусть и прикусил палец — сдержаться было невозможно. Тело, в котором только что напряглась, наверное, каждая мышца, тут же расслабилось, в голове была лишь приятная пустота. Джонни же еще несколько раз толкнулся в него и с глухим рыком кончил, изливаясь внутрь. Черт, и как этот биочип заставляет чувствовать даже такие вещи?

Джонни завалился рядом на кровать, какое-то время они лежали молча.  
— А ведь теперь ты точно моя сучка, — Джонни рассмеялся, на что Ви попытался заехать ему локтем в лицо — чтобы Джонни вновь скачком сменил положение, отодвинувшись. — Тише, тише, я шучу. Ну что, как насчет послеоргазменной сигаретки? Или ты даже в таком себе отказываешь?

Ви закрыл глаза. Пора начать покупать сигареты.


End file.
